Crystal Hearts
by Radiant Angel Girl
Summary: When the rest of the world woke up, they didn't. Now their families and friends are waiting for their return.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It all started with the Great Freeze. The name is contradictory, for it was not ice but something else. It came like a wave, covering everything beneath it. Cars were stopped in the middle of the road, never to reach their destination. When people went to bed that night, they didn't know they wouldn't be waking up the next day, week, month, or even years to come.

The earth remained in this state for an entire millennium. During this time of darkness and cold lifelessness a great crystal tower was formed. The day the Great Freeze ended was the day Tsukino Usagi died and from her ashes rose the new queen. She left her old name behind and took on her official title as the Neo- Queen of Earth Serenity, bride to the king Endymion. He was the second one to awake. In the absence of his wife next to him, his spirit woke his body and broke the crystal surrounding him. Together, their powers combined they awoke their court first and then the rest of the world.

Almost everyone rose, the crystal coverings gone. They graciously accepted the new angelic monarchy, which had saved them from their eternal sleep. The King and Queen established a parliament of sorts to hear the people. The monarchs were kind rulers, always inlayed with a sense of sadness. Those who were most deeply connected to the royal family did not awaken. They still remained in their crystal shells.

Serenity let out a slightly choked sob as she looked upon the lifeless forms in front of her incased in crystal. Before her stood five crystal shells holding those who were closest to her. To the far left was Molly, her childhood friend. They were like sisters together. She missed their fun shopping trips and night long gossip fests. Sure she had her scouts, but no one would quite replace her first friend.

Next to Molly sat Andrew. Andrew was really Endymion's friend. He had been there since Endymion, as Mamoru, left the orphanage. He worked at the ice-cream parlor that Serenity visited daily after school. Serenity and Endymion never had the chance to tell him that they were falling in love. 'He would have loved to be there at the Wedding. Mamoru didn't have his best friend as his best man,' Serenity thought to herself sadly.

Her brother was next in line. He would be eighteen, discounting the millennia spent sleeping, now. He did look like he had aged a little in his sleep. She missed his teasing annoying ways. Even though it didn't seem like it when they were all awake, she really loved her little brother Sammy.

Serenity's parents were also immobile. They were the last of the group in line. Sere missed having her father give her away and her mother help her pick her dress. She remembered saying to Mamoru, "Maybe we could have a second wedding when they all wake up." He replied with an affirmative nod. Mamoru had wanted to have a traditional wedding, where you ask the brides parents for her hand before asking her. He never had the chance.

This was the way Serenity began every day, hoping that it would be the last day she would see them like this. It broke her heart to be without her family and friends. She wiped her face dry and left the room, not seeing the small crack in one of the shells. She walked off to meet Endymion for lunch.

* * *

This is another new concept I had floating through my head. let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At about one o'clock Endymion finished up lunch with his wife. In about thirty minutes he had to meet with the space colonization committee to begin plans for branching out into surrounding planets. He was walking down the hall to the business wing of the tower when Sailor Mercury, or Ami, came running towards him from the health wing.

"Majesty! King Endymion wait!" she called bending over to lean on her knees and catch her breath.

"Ami, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mamoru, we were friends before everything changed weren't we?" Mamoru said laughingly.

"Mamoru, we have no time for that, one of the crystals has started to break! You need to get down to the room. They will want to see a familiar face." She said hurriedly.

The color in Mamoru's face drained. "Who is it Ami?" he asked as they started quickly walking towards the hospital wing elevator.

"Its Andrew, Mamoru," said Ami after they entered the elevator. "He will be very confused when he wakes up. To him it is still January of 2000. He doesn't know that it is the year 3005." The elevator came to a stop. "Mamoru, I'll check on him first, but do you want me to delay the space sciences meeting for 15 minutes?" She asked before entering the large observation room.

"Ami will you tell Usako to be there if I run late. That is all." Ami then left the room.

The last thing that Andrew remembered was a layer of glassy ice covering him. As he opened his eyes he felt that the muscles hadn't been used in ages. How true it was! When his eyes did open he scanned the room and was surprised to see a large hospital type observation room containing four large crystal figures. 'Were those people in there?' Andrew asked himself. Confused didn't even begin to express his feelings at that moment.The door to the room opened and in came a girl in a lab coat with short blue hair. She looked familiar. She walked over to him and checked his stats. "Who are you?" he asked.

In reply she said, "For now you can call me Dr. Mercury, or just Mercury. I am the head doctor here at Palace. You must be very confused. I would assume that the last thing you remember was the glass ice?" with an affirmative nod she continued. "Let me get your friend for you. He'll be able to explain it better." She walked over the door that she exited from and motioned to someone in the hall. Mamoru entered the room quietly. "Mamoru, I'll get that message out for you," said Ami exiting.

"Mamoru, what's going on? Why am I hooked up to all of these machines?" asked Andrew, "And why are you wearing a lavender suit, what's with the mask Mamoru?"

"Andrew. Andrew. You've been out for a while. A lot has changed. I will explain everything to you, rest assured! We have you hooked up to this machine because it was checking your stats. As for the suit, its kind of my uniform," said Mamoru filling Andrew in.

"I don't understand Mamoru, uniform? Where are you working that I don't know about?" inquired Andrew.

"Andrew, It's going to take a lot of explaining. I have a very important meeting that I have to attend. In the meantime I am going to have someone take you to your new apartment. Its about 1:30 now. At 2 I'll have someone come down and bring you to my quarters. I will explain everything then." With that Mamoru left and Andrew remained confused.

Andrew sat in silence. Every now and then a nurse would come in to look at his vital stats, but no one would answer his questions. All they would say was something about the king not wanting them to relay any information. Who was the king? All Andrew had known was the Emperor of Japan, but he had no hold. Who was this man, and what did he have to do with him. Andrew became curious about the crystalline objects. From his seat they looked like a new art form, but his curiosity soon became too much for him. He could see the outline of a fifth piece of crystal that looked like it had been recently removed but that didn't bother him as much as the faces inside the other crystals. He easily recognized Molly. She was always in his shop. Why was she in there? He examined the other merged crystals; this looked like a family. In fact, this looked to be Usagi's family. This was very upsetting, indeed. Just then a man entered the room to take him to Mamoru. "Come on then, sir. The King has requested your presence." So it seemed that Mamoru hadn't sent for him after all. It was this new king. He was going to have some strong words with this king! He felt like a prisoner.

As he followed the messenger he noticed the hall surrounding him. It looked like it was made of marble and crystal. The messenger took him into an elevator where he pressed the button labeled Royal Family, and then put a key in the hole next to it. The elevator moved upwards so fast he could barely catch his breath, but when he looked to the other man he looked as if nothing had happened. They exited the elevator and continued forward. Andrew easily noticed that the walls were all made of a cloudy glass, not real walls at all, windows. They stopped at a room with French doors. Across the top etched in the glass was "Hermes Library," The man invited me in and told me to have a seat and then left. Mamoru then entered a few minutes later. He had changed from his lavender suit into a tuxedo vest and pants with a crisp white shirt and no mask.

"Mamoru, what are you doing here, I think the King is about to come." Andrew said standing up.

"Andrew, you're talking to the king. I am the king." Mamoru said. "Let's sit back down."

The look of shock on Andrew's face was laughable. He looked like he was waiting for the punch line of a joke. Unfortunately, there was no joke. His best friend became King of this castle over night. "How long have I been out that you became king in my sleep? Who did you marry to get that title?" He was so confused.

"The year is now 3005. I have been married to Usagi for five years. We were royalty in our past lives." Mamoru thought through his words very carefully. Usako was going to be meeting him here in a few minutes and would find a great surprise. He hadn't told her that Andrew was awake.

"I don't understand. This is so confusing. A past life?" This had to be some joke.

"Do you remember the myth about the moon princess and the prince of earth? How they fell in love and then were killed before their wedding day by the evil being? This wasn't always a myth. This was history. But when space was no longer a place of habitation new generations stopped believing it and it became a myth." Still Andrew was mystified. "Usagi was the Moon Princess, I was the Prince. We died and were reborn. We became the superheroes, Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Scouts, looking for the princess to save the world. But she was with us all along."

"Well it certainly explained you behavior for the past three years…back then. But what happened to the two of you, I thought you hated each other."

"We didn't hate each other for a long time we just didn't know how to tell you that we had fallen into love. We were coming to tell you on the night of the Great Freeze. That is when everyone was covered in the sheet of glass crystal so the world could prepare. When the world awoke there were crystal towers and Usako had broken the crystal encasements everyone was trapped in. They looked to her for leadership and we got married."

"How is she doing with all of this."

"She is okay. She is a wonderful leader for the people, but she misses her family terribly. She doesn't know that you are awake yet. I sent for her she should be coming soon."

"How is Minako?" His thoughts turned away from his present situation to the love of his life. He had left her behind, hadn't he? He only prayed that she hadn't found someone new.

"She misses you terribly. She doesn't think we know, but she goes into that room and cries by you for hours every day."

At that moment the doors began to open, and a boisterous, glamorous woman came through the door. In her hair sat a silver tiara, on her left hand a large diamond, and she was dressed in an endless ball gown. "Mamo-chan why did you call me over in such a hurry. The committee was going to have a hissyfit." She scanned the room looking for Mamoru and found a visitor also there. He turned around to see who had entered. "Oh Endymion is this real? Andrew!" With a nod from Mamoru as answer She ran toward him to give him a hug. "Oh Andrew! My family is returning to me. Thank the heavens." She began to cry as she backed out of his arms and into Mamoru's. "Does he know about us?" She took his nod as an answer.

"Usagi you have changed so much. Where's the little klutz from the arcade?" He said fondly. She looked so mature now, like she carried the weight of the world. "What are you guys rulers of?"

"Earth," they said together. He was surprised He didn't think that that could ever happen.

"Can I see Minako?"

* * *

What do you think of that? 


	3. Andrew's Interlude

Andrew was soon left to absorb his new surroundings. His mind was swimming. This was a bit too much to comprehend. Sweet little Usagi was now married to Mamoru, his best friend. What had happened? What chilled his spine was his last memory before he had awoken. Looking out into the street and seeing crystalline structures spouting from waves coming toward his apartment window.

There was so much that his dear friends and love had been keeping from him. He remembered years ago when Mamoru had appeared to be placing distance between the two of them, and then there was the fact that he always seemed to dissappear when a new youma had appeared. That month when Mamoru seemed oblivious to the very subject of his daily torture. How crushed she had seemed then, he had pinned it on another lost boyfriend. Mamoru had been the lost boyfriend at the time, though. And that month was truly one of the hardest he had seen Usagi go through. He had figured that beyond Mamoru she had had a fight with her group of friends. All along he was just waiting for her to set him up with her adorable blond friend. Oh! how Usagi had been depressed when Mamoru left for America. Andrew just figured that it was the bickering that she missed, the sense of normalcy. But what was normal for that girl? What mattered now was that he was finally placing all of the puzzle peices together, and what he was gettingwas a mural.

All he wanted now was to see his dear Minako. Maybe she could bring some sense to his situation. He still didn't understand how she could possibly be tied into all of this hubbub. But then everything had already changed. How was he to know that she hadn't moved on. How was she connected to Usagi and Mamoru's story? The questions were too much for him. He relinquished to his mind and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Across the palace, in the hospital wing, Minako was walking to take her break with her dear Andrew. She spent everyday talking to him, silently hoping he would find his way back to her, as a patient in a coma would. She just remembered the time that Usagi was put to sleep by the youma years before and Mamoru was able to break her from the sleep. She loved him with all of her heart and he couldn't wake up. She was the soldier of love, why couldn't she have been spared of having her love dangled in front of her only to be yanked away. She saw Usagi down the hall talking to a member of her staff, and quietly slipped into the observatory to see her love. Something was missing, that precious face that had kept her sane for all these years was gone. She felt her composure slipping, where was he? She ran to the table in the middle where stacks of papers had been collected. Nothing. She ran to the door and flung it open, not caring if her secret journeys were revealed. 

"Where is he?" she said softly, but repeating it louder as the queen came into view. "Where is he?" she felt her hands begin to moisten and tears cloud her eyes as she began to shake. Usagi wouldn't have moved him anywhere, at least not without telling her first. "Usa!" she called as her queen came rushing toward her. "Usagi, where is he? I need him, Usagi!"

"Shh. Its okay," she quieted Minako, but she was already close to a break down. "Come with me, quickly. I will explain this to you." I was reluctant. What had she done? Had she lost her mind? Minako needed to see him. If he was gone she would just die! It was then that she realized the direction that her dearest leader and friend was taking her. To her apartment bloc, just through a crystal tunnel into the building next to the palace's main structure. She recognized her door, as they passed it and continued to the next bloc that had been vacant.

"Detransform," she commanded. Minako had no idea what to expect. She felt a sudden elation as her heart leapt in hope. She quickly complied with her queen and then Usagi grasped the doorknob turning it and glanced inside, then entered quietly pulling Minako with her. She led her to the bedroom area. The door was left open. Mina could barely move. She heard breathing and could see someone sleeping. She detected Usa retreating behind her, but she moved forward into the unlit room. Her lover's face remained peaceful as she looked upon it. She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes as a tear hit his face. His countenance scrunched up as his eyes opened. After a moment of recognition, he was up quickly kissing every part of her face feasible. She held him and allowed him to kiss her tears of joy away. No words were needed now, they both retreated to the bed and lay with each other, memorizing each other's every cell, every touch, and every motion. They were complete in each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
